Realizzare un sogno
by Shuichi-Shindou
Summary: *Yaoi* RU/HANA
1. Default Chapter

i personaggi appartengono ad Inoue, meno ke Kaeduccio ke è mio...solo mioooooooo!!!!_______ Sendoh ti avviso ke se mai apparirai in questa fanfic soffrirai le mille pene dell'inferno è_é muahahahahahhaah... Sendoh: ahhhhhhh,nessuna donna mi resiste....Tesoro,a me piace il Sadomaso,.cominciamo pure subito ^_^ Autrice: -____________-;;;;;;;  
  
x altri approfondimenti andate in fondo al prologo^^ Realizzare un Sogno -Prologo-  
  
-Pov Rukawa- "...La mia carriera di atleta è finita..." Si, questa frase l'avete già sentita pronunciata da qualcun altro, ma questa volta è arrivato il mio turno. L'ho saputo stamattina. Erano ormai due settimane che accusavo problemi al braccio, all'inizio non ci avevo dato peso più di tanto, mi conoscete, non salterei mai gli allenamenti per quella che credevo fosse una sciocchezza dovuta all'affaticamento fisico. Poi ho dovuto cedere alle pressioni della squadra, ma non crediate l'abbia fatto per rassicurarli, solo che non ne potevo più di sentire tutti i santi giorni la stessa predica: "Rukawa sicuro di stare bene??" "Mi sembri un pò stanco, tutto ok?" Come se fossero preoccupati per me sul serio, in realtà sò che lo facevano solamente per paura di perdere una delle pedine fondamentali per mettere in atto i vari schemi d'attacco... Ed ora eccomi qui. Quel dottore, quel maledettissimo dottore ha sgretolato la mia unica certezza in una vita vuota e priva di stimoli, portandosi con se tutti i miei sogni cullati fin da bambino... L'America, quello che pensavo fosse il mio paradiso, è diventata un gorgo verso l'inferno. Io, Kaede Rukawa, 20 anni, ho perso l'unica cosa per cui valeva la pena vivere: IL BASKET.  
  
****Fine prologo****  
  
Autrice: Ho cominciato a scrivere questa fanfic x sfogarmi dopo aver letto un articolo su un giornale in cui si parlava di gay in modo spregevole... ve lo riporto.  
  
Io ho trovato questo articolo veramente orrendo e pessimo ,non capisco ancora oggi come possano averlo pubblicato!!! 


	2. Realizzare un sogno cap 1

Realizzare un Sogno  
  
******Capitolo 1****** Ora gioco, o meglio dire giocavo, nella squadra di uno dei più rinomati college degli Stati Uniti...se devo dirla tutta, i giocatori che formano il club di Basket fanno un pò schifo, sono tutti figli di buona famiglia che praticano questo sport per attirare su di loro l'attenzione e per essere lodati come Dii....ma devo ammettere che con il mio arrivo qualcosa è migliorato in tecnica e molti si sono impegnati di più nel gioco innalzandone il livello. Credo questo sia dovuto alla mia voglia di vincere che ha evidenziato la mia predisposizione per questo sport; penso vedino in me un potenziale nemico per la loro fama nella scuola. Meglio così, in fondo almeno si sono svegliati un pò. Comunque, dopo aver ricevuto la notizia che mi ha privato della cosa più importante al mondo, sono diventato allenatore in seconda dei miei "compagni", ma questo di certo non allevia il dolore, anzi lo riacutizza ogni volta che li vedo eseguire eleganti passaggi, fare qualche Slam Dunk o complimentarsi per una giocata vincente... direi una bugia se affermassi di non invidiarli. In quei momenti sento qualcosa spezzarsi in me e la nostalgia fà capolino nel mio cuore. Certe volte ringrazio Dio di avermi fatto questa faccia di bronzo che non cambia mai espressione qualunque cosa accada...se infatti essa dovesse modificarsi come si modificano i diversi sentimenti che attraversano il mio cuore non credo potrei sopravvivere a tali sofferenze. Dopo gli allenamenti di solito me ne torno a casa da solo, molte volte non saluto neanche e sparisco in silenzio , non che loro si siano mai lamentati di questo, non credo gli freghi molto... Naturalmente avrete capito che, come sempre, non ho legato con nessuno , il mio carattere freddo e schivo è rimasto lo stesso di quando ero a Kanagawa. ...Kanagawa....a volte, prima di addormentarmi, vengo avvolto dai ricordi di quei periodi felici ...e si, proprio felici; anche se nessuno se nè mai accorto lo ero davvero. Non avrei mai creduto che un giorno avrei pensato una cosa del genere ma ora,lo ammetto,mi manca quella banda di casinisti. In un certo senso sono gli unici che io abbia mai considerato come amici; ricordo ancora il giorno in cui sono partito per l'America,c'era tutta la squadra: Akagi,Kogure,Mitsui,Miyagi,Yasuda,Ayako, anche quell'oca della Akagi...stava piangendo mentre mi guardava andar via,ma che si aspettava? Che andassi lì a consolarla? TSK, povera illusa. Comunque mancava Sakuragi, non che non me lo aspettassi, ha sempre gridato al mondo intero di odiarmi, forse ora sarà felice,si è finalmente liberato di me(di certo quella babbuina di Haruko gli si sarà buttata tra le braccia dopo aver capito di non aver possibilità con me). Mentre ero all'imbarco ho sentito qualcuno che mi chiamava, non ci avrei mai fatto caso se non perchè ,per la prima volta, ho sentito urlare il nome, il MIO nome. Quando mi sono voltato l'ho visto... Allora era venuto a salutarmi!!! Anke se ero il suo nemico dichiarato era venuto. Ho notato il suo viso tirato,sembrava sconvolto. Forse mi sarò sbagliato ma credo di aver scorto i suoi occhi lucidi come se avesse, o stesse per piangere. Ma cosa vado a pensare? Perchè sarebbe dovuto correre da me in lacrime? In quel momento avrei voluto chiedergli cosa avesse, perchè sul suo viso vi si era depositata un'espressione cupa e triste non adatta di certo a un idiota come lui,sempre allegro e spensierato, ma l'unica cosa che la mia bocca pronunciò fu un freddo:"Cosa vuoi Do'aho?" Ricordo i suoi occhi allargarsi, sono sicuro volesse dirmi qualcosa ma non lo fece...abbassò il suo sguardo davanti ai miei occhi di ghiaccio e rimase lì in silenzio. Il volo stava per partire, non avrei potuto attendere oltre visto che quel Do'aho sembrava aver perso la lingua, così mi imbarcai senza neanche salutarlo, anzi il mio ultimo pensiero a lui dedicato prima del decollo fu "Mi ha fatto perdere un sacco di tempo mpfh". Da allora non l'ho più sentito, e non ho chiesto neanche sue notizie. Non che non mi interessasse ma non è nel mio stile farlo. Ogni tanto è Ayako a mandarmi qualche lettera, come lo stesso senpai Kogure... lui è sempre stato gentile con tutti e non perderebbe mai l'amicizia di qualcuno,anche se a dividerci ci sono migliaia di kilometri. Da quei giorni sono passati 3 anni e adesso sono pronto ad ammettere che la persona di cui sento più la mancanza è proprio la testa rossa; se qualcuno prima di partire mi avesse detto che lui mi sarebbe mancato lo avrei steso con un calcio ben assestato dove non batte il sole... ma le cose cambiano con il passare del tempo, l'unica cosa sempre uguale è il mio carattere scostante e gelido nei confronti degli altri, però questo non mi crea di certo problemi, a me non importa sapere quale opinione hanno di me i miei conoscenti, che dicano quello che gli pare...  
  
****Fine Capitolo 1**** 


	3. Realizzare un sogno cap 2

I personaggi di questa fanfic appartengono al sensei Inoue ç_ç gli avevo kiesto di regararmeli ma niente da fare... ha accennato qualkosa sul fatto ke se me li lascia quei poveracci non li faccio + uscire dalla camera da letto ... #^_^# ma vi pare possibile?? io preferisco farmi e farli spupazzare in luoghi + particolari,come in bagno o in cucina *_* uh uh uh Realizzare un Sogno  
  
****Capitolo 2***** E' arrivato un nuovo studente a scuola, non l'ho ancora visto; mi hanno riferito che ha una strana capigliatura rosso fuoco...per un attimo il mio cuore ha perso un battito ma non mi sono illuso inutilmente, non può essere lui. Non capisco cosa mi succede, ultimamente quella scimmia popola i mie sogni, ogni volta che sono intento a sbattermi una delle mie ammiratrici(di certo più carine di quelle befane di RU-KA-WA del mio fanclub e della Akagi)mi ritrovo a chiedermi come sarebbe se al posto di quella lì ci fosse lui...oddio, devo smetterla di fumarmi quelle strane cose che mi vendono a scuola. Con passo spedito mi diriggo verso la mia aula, penso nessuno mi abbia visto così "sveglio" di primo mattino, credo tutti si stiano chiedendo il perchè... se sapessero che lo faccio solo per poter sedermi al mio banco e addormentarmi il prima possibile su di esso ne rimarrebbero delusi. Stranamente oggi ho avuto un sonno un pò agitato durante le lezioni, e in più a questo si aggiunge il fatto di essere arrivato in ritardo agli allenamenti...cazzo!! Appena entrato in palestra ho notato che erano tutti riuniti intorno a qualcuno, al centro dell'aria di canestro. Ho chiesto cosa stesse succedendo ma in quel momento, invece di una risposta vocale, mi sono sentito poggiare una mano sulla spalla sinistra e una flebile frase uscire da una bocca a pochi centrimetri dall'orecchio"Kitsune, sono venuto qui per realizzare il tuo sogno" Non è possibile, non può essere lui...mi giro e incontro i suoi occhi nocciola fissi nei miei. E' proprio il mio Do'aho...MIO?! Da quando l'ho marchiato come mio? Ma ora non importa, forse per la prima volta il mio volto lascia trasparire le mie emozioni,anche se solo per un istante prima di tornare impassibile come prima. Stranamente lo vedo accigliarsi come se milioni di punti interrogativi gli fossero apparsi sulla testa e schiacciassero la fronte, deve essersi accorto del mio cambio di espressione, ma subito dopo il suo sorriso ebete riappare sulla faccia. Mi sei mancato, e indovinate cos'è la prima cosa che gli dico...avete indovinato "Do'aho" e lui scoppia ,come al solito ,imprecando contro di me  
  
....ma aspetta un attimo.... quella frase che mi ha detto....ha parlato di un sogno,ma a cosa si riferiva???  
  
****Fine 2 capitolo**** AutriceAnonima:Argh...cortissimooooo ç_ç xò mi serviva così xkè con questo cap finisce il pov di Rukawa e inizia quello di Hana^^(si è capito ke nn sn brava a scrivere a capitoli??^^;; soprattutto xkè il -pov- di Hana sarà 100 volte + lungo di quello di Ruky ^^;;) Rukawa:... senti un pò... ma è ankora molto lunga stà skifezza?? AutriceAnonima:ç________ç xkè mi offendi sempre così crudelmente, sei cattivooooo _____________________________ cmq sappi ke nn sò ankora quanto sarà lunga *_* uh uh uh Rukawa: e la lemon quando c'è?? AutriceAnonima:-_____________________- ma altri pensieri x la testa no?? Sendoh: ^_________________^ io capisco xfettamente Ru, penso ke le lemon siano le parti + interessanti di una fanfic ^_^... x esempio quando....BLA BLA BLA *Sendoh si dilunga in discorsi filosofici sulle lemon* AutriceAnonima:@_@ mi sento poco bene...questi racconti sono troppo forti anke x me.... Sendoh:...quando il cilindro A si incastra nel cerchio B... in questo modo si dimostra come la Geometria possa essere applicata alla Lemon ^_^ AutriceAnonima: @_@ My God.... Sendoh: FINITO^_^ ti è piaciuta la spiegazione? AutriceAnonima:... @_@''' Sendoh: Ehy,autrice...ma...sai ke mi ricordi qualkuno????°_°nn me ne ero accorto! AutriceAnonima_ke_stà_x_essere_smaskerata: ^O^*- si è ripresa* UHUHUH, te ne sei accorto finalmente... Sendoh: °_______° cavolo... quel modo di comportarsi... quel modo di offendermi...mi sembrava di averlo già sentito...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... AutriceAnonima=Vege: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*__________* uh uh uh....rullino le trombeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, squillino i tamburiiiii... no, è il contrario ^.^;; cmq I'm Back *_* 


	4. Realizzare un sogno cap 3

I personaggi di questa fanfic appartengono al sensei Inoue ç_ç gli avevo kiesto di regararmeli ma niente da fare... ha accennato qualkosa sul fatto ke se me li lascia quei poveracci non li faccio + uscire dalla camera da letto ... #^_^# ma vi pare possibile?? io preferisco farmi e farli spupazzare in luoghi + particolari,come in bagno o in cucina *_* uh uh uh Realizzare un Sogno ****Capitolo 3**** -Pov Sakuragi-  
  
Come tutti i giorni sono andato ad allenarmi alla palestra dello Shohoku. Anche se non frequento più il liceo, mi è stato rilasciato il permesso di utilizzare il campo per gli allenamenti. Anzi, il preside è stato ben felice di concedermelo; mi ha spiegato che gli "ex studenti" possono trovare sempre "rifugio" nella loro vecchia scuola ... ma crede che io sia veramente un idiota?? Di certo non mi bevo i suoi discorsi patriottici, sò che l'ha fatto soprattutto perchè ora sono un giocatore abbastanza famoso in Giappone e spera che la mia presenza faccia una buona pubblicità all'istituto aumentando le iscrizioni ad esso. A me non importa se usa la mia presenza per secondi fini, mi basta potermi allenare in pace. Dopo le mie due ore quotidiane in palestra, mi stavo dirigendo verso casa cercando di allungare il più possibile il tragitto, percorrendo vie di cui non ricordavo neanche l'esistenza...stranamente dal normale, avevo voglia di passeggiare all'aperto invece di imbucarmi in qualche bar ad ubriacarmi... All'improvviso mi sono trovato a passare davanti alla casa dei vecchi compagni Mitsui e Kogure; e si, quei due ora stanno insieme. In realtà si frequentavano da quando erano al liceo, ma hanno deciso solo ultimamente di compiere il "grande passo". Attirato da chissà cosa mi avvicino alla loro porta e busso...uno...due...tre volte....forse non ci sono... Ma questa mia affermazione viene subito scacciata via da un vociare sommesso proveniente da dietro l'uscio. Pochi secondi dopo questo si spalanca rivelando all'interno un trafelato Kogure che, dopo un primo momento di smarrimento, mi accoglie con un sorriso a trentadue denti. Non sembra dello stesso avviso Mitsui che, non appena mi scorge, trasforma il suo sorrisino ironico in una smorfia di insofferenza nei miei confronti. Per questa volta gliela lascio passare, in fondo posso capirlo, forse li ho interrotti mentre... cioè... insomma, avete capito no?? Meglio non scendere oltre nei particolari!! Mi seggo su un divano posizionato in salotto, mentre vedo Megan-kun sparire in cucina...noto che i cuscini della poltrona sono sparsi in giro per la stanza... E si, non c'è dubbio, devo averli proprio interrotti. Avverto lo scrosciare dell'acqua accompagnato poi dall'ingresso di Kogure con in mano delle tazze colme di the; me ne porge una che io comincio a sorseggiare pian piano, senza fretta.... non sò perchè ma questa casa mi trasmette tranquillità, potrei addormentarmi da un momento all'altro se le parole del Sempai non mi ridestassero. "Hana quanto tempo!!Come mai da queste parti?" " E' qui per romperci le palle, perchè sennò?" è stato Mitsui a parlare, sempre il solito 'ragazzo gentile' vedo... Ma non c'è bisogno che io risponda a questa sua provocazione, perchè vedo Kogure schioccargli un'occhiata di disappunto e lui si zittisce all'istante. "Allora, qual buon vento?" è ancora il Quattrocchi a cominciare la conversazione. Io gli rispondo con un " avevo voglia di fare quattro passi" ma sò di stare mentendo, perchè a trascinarmi lì è stato un desiderio profondo di cui pensavo aver perso le traccie tre anni fà. ...Lui....la Kitsune... Sono sicuro che Kogure sà qualcosa di Rukawa, è un ragazzo gentile che non perderebbe mai i contatti con un suo vecchio compagno di squadra; anche a me per Natale mi arrivano tutti gli anni i suoi auguri. Devo avere un'espressione strana sul viso, perchè Mitsui mi guarda con uno sguardo indagatore per poi scoppiare in una fragorosa risata. Io mi altero subito, stavolta non la passa liscia, che cavolo ha da ridere? "Ho forse i pupazzetti in faccia,che ti ridi?" Hisashi mi lancia un'occhiata da chi la sà lunga e poi finalmente si pronuncia in merito. "Si come no...scommetto le mie palle che sei qui per chiedere notizie di una certa volpe spelacchiata" ...Ammetto che mi sarebbe piaciuto schiacciargli i coglioni per aver sbagliato la sua ipotesi, ma purtroppo non ho potuto soddisfare questo mio sogno perchè aveva centrato in pieno il problema... Se avessi potuto mi sarei sotterrato, come diavolo aveva fatto a capirlo? Mitsui intanto mi fissa e ridacchia... prometto che un giorno gli farò cadere quella sua protesi dentale, vediamo se poi riderà ancora! Stranamente non sento intervenire Kogure, di solito lo zittisce ogni volta che si impiccia del discorso! Mi volto verso di lui ma dipinta sulla sua faccia non c'è di certo l'espressione felice che mi aspettavo, anche Hisashi rimane stranito da ciò. Cose' che lo turba? Spero non sia qualcosa in cui è coinvolto Kaede.... NO!!! Non è possibile, mi sono sicuramente sbagliato!! Mi rifiuto di crederlo!!! Kogure continua a non parlare, racchiuso nel suo silenzio che si stà facendo soffocante per tutti noi, finchè Mitsui non si sbilancia a chiedere "Che succede Kiminobu?" ...Silenzio.... ...Opprimente silenzio... ...la calma prima della tempesta... Ho paura ora, davvero.... All'improvviso si pronuncia:"Rukawa..." No...No...No...No!! Lui no! Sapevo che qualcosa non andava... Kogure fà una lunga pausa prima di continuare... "...Non può più giocare" Il cielo mi è caduto addosso... non è possibile, l'ho solamente sognato...il ragazzo che ora è davanti a me, con gli occhiali appannati da leggerissime lacrime non può aver detto una cosa del genere se non in un mio sogno, anzi incubo. Ora mi sveglio... ti prego Dio, fà che ora mi svegli... Ma nulla scompare... Mi alzo e scappo via, cercando di fuggire da questa realtà a cui non credo.  
  
***Fine Capitolo 3*** Vege: ç__________________ç BUahhhhh, povero Hana-chan sconvolto!!!!!ç_______ç qui ci vuole qualkosa ke faccia ridere...SENDOH!!!!!!!!!!! Sendoh: Si ciccina??^_^ Vege:(@_@ dopo aver vomitato) abbassati i pantaloni và... Sendoh: ohhhhhh....finalmente hai ceduto al mio fascino...andiamo in camera!^_^ Vege: ma ke hai capito??? -_- lo dicevo xkè non c'è nulla di + esilarante delle dimensioni del tuo....mpff.......ahahaahahahhahaa Sendoh:... Rukawa: ehy, tu... moretta... la smetti di ridere.... Vege: AH,AH,AH...Eh??io??...AHHHHHHHHH,Ruuuuuuuuuu *_____* kiamami pure tesoro @^_^@ ke c'è piccino?? Rukawa: -_- quando c'è la lemon??? Vege: cooooooooooooosa?! Ankora?!ma se siamo solo all'inizio??????!!!!! e poi non credo ci sarà xkè non sono capace a scriverle... -_-;;; Rukawa: E allora vattene...non voglio mettere nelle tue mani la mia preziosa vita... Vege:...tsk -_- ingrato! 


	5. Realizzare un sogno cap 4

I personaggi di questa fanfic appartengono al sensei Inoue ç_ç gli avevo kiesto di regararmeli ma niente da fare... ha accennato qualkosa sul fatto ke se me li lascia quei poveracci non li faccio + uscire dalla camera da letto ... #^_^# ma vi pare possibile?? io preferisco farmi e farli spupazzare in luoghi + particolari,come in bagno o in cucina *_* uh uh uh Realizzare un Sogno  
  
Sono ormai passate ore dalla mia fuga e visto il buio che mi avvolge deve essere molto tardi, ma di certo questo è l'ultimo dei miei problemi in questo momento. Scommetto che Kogure sarà molto preoccupato della mia reazione appresa la notizia, invece credo Mitsui abbia avuto pensieri più drastici, del tipo "Sono sicuro che quell'idiota si sarà buttato di sotto dal primo scoglio che ha incontrato! Non preoccuparti, tanto entro domani dovrebbero ripescare il suo corpo dal mare quindi avrà degna sepoltura.". Tsk, è un povero illuso se crede che il Tensai ricorra ad una soluzione così definitiva senza prima trovare altre strade più "normali" da percorrere... certo mentirei se non ammettessi che per un attimo l'ipotesi di buttarmi nelle azzurre acque del mare di Kanagawa per così affogare i pensieri insieme al mio corpo mi era sembrata la più plausibile, ma cavolo, il Genio Supremo non può mica farsi abbattere da queste notizie!!! Devo assolutamente riprendermi, questo non è il comportamento degno di Hanamichi Sakuragi! Ma a differenza delle mie affermazioni mentali il cuore non smette di soffrire e leggeri fili argentei scendono dagli occhi, percorrendo ogni anfratto delle guancie, per poi infrangersi sul tessuto nero del mio maglione. Avvolto dai miei mille pensieri non mi accorgo di essere entrato nel parco finchè vengo risvegliato bruscamente e mi rendo conto del luogo dove il lungo pellegrinare mi ha portato(meglio glissare su come ho fatto a risvegliarmi ... diciamo che molte volte gli alberi si trovano in luoghi dove ,secondo il Tensai, non dovrebbero essere piantati). Con passo spedito mi diriggo verso un punto illuminato del parco che conosco bene... infatti sotto la luce di tre lampioni si staglia un campetto da basket che mi porta alla mente un'altra ondata di ricordi. A volte mi chiedo se penso mai prima di agire... sembra mi piaccia torturarmi tornando nei luoghi legati a Kaede e che quindi non fanno altro che riacutizzare il dolore e la tristezza per quello che gli è successo. Mi inginocchio al centro dell'aria di canestro e lascio che le mie sofferenze scivolino via insieme a queste lacrime che non accennano a fermarsi. Un'improvvisa stanchezza mi coglie e mi lascio scivolare sul freddo cemento finchè la mia schiena non viene a contatto con esso... i miei ultimi pensieri, prima di finire preda del sonno, continuano ad essere rivolti a lui; chissà come si sente ora, se il suo volto imperturbabile è stato segnato da tutto questo, se dopo l'accaduto è riuscito a versare almeno qualche lacrima, anche se penso non l'abbia fatto, il suo orgoglio non credo glielo avrebbe permesso... beh, vorrà dire che piangero' io per te Kitsune... visto che non posso starti vicino e consolarti mi sobbarcherò io il tuo dolore sperando così di alleviarne un pò del tuo... ...kitsune... Il mattino mi sorprende e un leggero brusio provienente dalla gente mi riporta alla realtà. Devo avere un'aspetto orribile perchè le persone mi guardano con uno sguardo in cui si legge chiaramente disgusto; ho l'impressione di apparire ai loro occhi come un ubriacone disperato per la vita cui è stato sottomesso... beh, in fondo non hanno tutti i torti, disperato lo sono davvero... Cavoli, non avrei mai creduto che una notizia del genere potesse ridurmi in questo stato, penso addirittura avrei sofferto di meno se il suo analogo destino fosse toccato a me. Con la testa ancora rivolta ad altri pensieri mi incammino verso casa, oggi non ho proprio voglia di andare all' università, non sono di certo dell'umore adatto per sopportare quei professori il cui compito non è altro che blaterare cose senza senso per il sottoscritto, distraendomi, di tanto in tanto, dal mio chiodo fisso di queste ultime ore. La mia mente registra, per poi liberarsene, le voci che mi circondano, sicuramente di scherno nei miei confronti, mentre con passo spedito mi diriggo verso il mio appartamento situato in centro. Dopo circa mezzora mi ritrovo davanti ad una porta con su affissa ben chiara una targhetta riportante il nome "Hanamichi Sakuragi", la apro facendola sbattere con forza al muro dietro di lei, e la richiudo con meno gentilezza ancora. Mi fiondo subito in bagno nella doccia e rimango per quasi un'ora sotto il suo getto d'acqua fin quando una voce mi scuote risvegliandomi dal mio torpore. E' arrivato il mio coinquilino ... giuro che questa volta lo faccio fuori se oserà chiedermi cosa ho fatto stanotte visto che non sono rientrato, magari facendo "allusioni sessuali" per spiegare l'accaduto. Esco dalla doccia ancora tutto grondante d'acqua , e mi avvolgo velocemente un'asciugamano in vita per poi dirigermi verso la cucina, da cui sento provenire rumori di pentole ed altre cianfrusaglie che cadono. Mi affaccio ed eccolo lì, ai fornelli. Sembra il perfetto casalingo, anche se in realtà non è un granchè come cuoco; dopo qualche tempo che lo osservo si accorge della mia presenza e si rivolge a me con un sorriso a trentadue denti per poi soffermarsi in uno studio accurato del mio abbigliamento, non che ci sia molto da studiare. "Hana... wow, ti sei fatto addirittura la doccia... sai che non posso accettare proposte sconcie, sono un ragazzo fidanzato io ^_____^"(*[note alla fine]) Ora lo sotterro, lui e i suoi aculei!! Faccio per rispondere ma lui scompare dalla mia vista salendo sù per le scale di corsa. Anche se a volte è insopportabile Akira mi è sempre stato vicino nei momenti di sconforto, ascoltando ogni mio problema, ed è sempre riuscito a tirarmi su di morale... è il miglior amico che avessi mai potuto chiedere. Vi starete chiedendo il perchè della sua apparizione nella mia casa; Semplice, lui abita qui con me. Non pensate male, tra me e lui non c'è nient'altro che amicizia, anche perchè se si trattasse del contrario Hiroaki mi avrebbe già fatto fuori da un pezzo; Visto che giochiamo nella stessa squadra e a lui serviva un posto dove stare più vicino all' università , io l'ho accolto quì, tanto l'appartamento è abbastanza grande per vivere in 'coppia'. "Hana... sei ancora sulla terra??? Yuhuuu, ci sei??? Terra chiama Hana, rispondete." Ecco che fà di nuovo l'imbecille... uff... "Si, ci sono... stavo pensando" "Ohhhh..... il Tensai che pensa, è un onore poterlo osservare in uno di questi rari momenti" Non gli rispondo neanche, e questo è strano per lui, visto che lo vedo osservarmi con insistenza ; poi sembra capire che qualcosa stamane non và , ma non mi chiede nulla in proposito, sembra aspettare che sia io a confessare cosa mi assilla. Mi fà piacere che lui non insista, non sono ancora pronto a condividere il mio dolore con qualcun altro. "Ehy Hana, come mai non sei a lezione??" "Beh, potrei farti la stessa domanda no??" Apprezzo il fatto che abbia cambiato argomento per cercare di allentare la tensione creatasi tra noi "Eh eh eh... avevo impegni più importanti stamattina..." Il suo sorriso ebete mi fà capire che in qualche modo in questa storia deve entrarci Koshino, solo lui è in grado di renderlo ancor più di buon umore di quando non lo è già normalmente. "... che ne dici di andare a far colazione in quella pasticceria all'angolo aperta di recente?? offro io ^_^!!!!!!! e non accetto rifiuti intesi??" ... Grazie Akira, sò che lo fai per farmi stare meglio, non sò come ringraziarti per quel che fai. Annuisco alla sua richiesta e lui mi sospinge verso la camera affinchè io mi possa vestire, e poi usciamo diretti verso la nostra prossima meta.  
  
---Fine Cap.4---- *[nota] In Giappone, paese molto preciso x quanto riguarda la pulizia fisica, prima di avere un rapporto sessuale si usa fare la doccia^-^l'ho letto da qualke parte(ora non ricordo dove)e mi è rimasto molto impresso^^;; ma non credo a voi interessi questo^^;;*  
  
Vege: Ce l'ho fatta ç_____________ç l'ho finito!!!!!!! yeahhhhhhh Rukawa: ç____ç ke bello, finalmente mi hai lasciato in pace e vai a rovinare la vita di qualkun altro sfigato...ç_ç (_... Sendoh: ... io sono sempre gentile e buono e lei continua a trattarmi male sigh sob ç_ç Vege: io nn ti tratto male ^O^ x esempio tu credi di passare giorni felici con il tuo Koshino xò nn sai ankora cosa ti aspetterà il futuro *___* uh uh uh Sendoh: e dimmi, cosa in questa frase dovrebbe indurmi a pensare ke tu nn mi tratti male??-_- Vege: ......nulla ^O^ uah uah uah Koshino: Ehy, ke intenzioni hai x il futuro?? non è ke vuoi dividermi dal mio amore? è_é Vege: Io??^^ uh uh uh... ti faccio solo un nome... Mitsui ^O^ Koshino: COOOOOOOOOOOOSA???? ma quello stà con Kogure!!_ Vege: Ankora x poco...eh eh eh *O* 


End file.
